Gray Skies
by xxWord Playxx
Summary: Oneshot? Zack wakes up on a rainy day, a rather boring one in fact, and Angeal pops in to make things better. AngealxZack Continuation depends on you. Rated for safety.


Title: Stormy Skies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor do I make any money for writing fanfiction.

NOTE: I use the **original** Japanese names for the characters. Don't bitch about it.

Pairings: AngeruxZakkusu

* * *

_Rain, Rain_

_Go Away_

_Come Again Some Other Day_

_All The World Is Waiting For The Sun_

* * *

It was a rather haunting a tired feeling that woke with him, the SOLDIER turning on the sheets to lightly hit the box that was sputtering random voices and tunes. The radio alarm would go off again in nine minutes, he'd hit it and wait, try to bury himself further into the covers and forget that there was even a world outside that warmth, comfortable, and safe until the time was up. This was his process of waking, and it usually took about an hour. 

But unlike most mornings, something gloomy was hanging over his head. Something that lingered when his hand it the button, something that coiled around him when he laid back down, something that kept him awake when he'd rather doze off for some few more minutes.

Angeru had already left, hours before most likely. He remembered the other's phone going off at an ungodly hour of five, being lightly removed from his comfortable spot upon the other, and told a few words that had been ridiculous and troublesome at the time, but a few hours later turned out to be loving and somewhat silly. He was used to their bed being colder in the morning than at night due to the early leave, but there was still something that had set this morning into an awkward spiral.

It was one of those days when you lay there pondering the consequences of staying in bed or on the couch all day. That Is how it seemed, and those thoughts were rumbling about his tired head as he moved to hit the alarm clock once again, this process being so normal to him now after a few months.

And yet, there was a noise that continued. A noise that he could not reach out and shut off. It seemed to be everywhere, above him, over by the windows. It seemed to be inside, this annoying feeling and sound. A deep breath, and a familiar scent, and he knew why today was going to be one to just stay in bed and play ill.

It was raining. Pouring, perhaps by the rhythmic tapping on the window, and he was supposed to be on patrol today. For several hours. A troublesome thought, one enough to cause a sigh and a pillow to be placed on his head.

Just lay there. Stay there as long as you can, get some extra sleep. The streets would be lazy and boring and gray today anyway, they didn't need a SOLDIER walking around and absorbing the damp…

Not a likely excuse. Not one that would fly by Angeru, anyway.

It would be an hour before he was ready to do a damn thing, the world outside being anything but welcoming. Yes, he had stalled on several occasions: what to eat, if his hair looked alright even if it was doomed to be soaked later, how he should tie his boots so the laces don't flap and soak the back of his pants. He took his sweet time making his way out of the apartment,, but eventually had to face the weather outside.

It was absolutely pouring.

Patrol was rarely ever 'fun'. It was either too much or too little of one thing or another. On a sunny day, the heat would drive those on the streets mad, things less important suddenly enough to cause the kindest man to feel enraged. Those were usually the busiest days.

But on rainy days, ones where it was hard to see past your own face, there was little to see or do. The gray casted a usually sense of misery upon those in Midgar, the population becoming a bit lazy or run down. The pace was slow everywhere, the few on the street with their broken umbrellas, the people who worked in the shops and restaurants full of people wanting out of the rain.

Boring.

He was soaked to the bone by the middle of the day, the sun forever missing in the dark clouds that wouldn't stop dropping their sadness. He himself had been sluggish while trying to stay in the driest of places, his mind wandering to several things as the rain soaked everything around him.

The first had been his dangerous desire to have some form of music on him. Something that was distracting that would help the day move at a quicker pace. But distractions weren't any good when you were looking for signs of trouble, and this usually caused him to make some form of his own music while he walked or stood.

The second had been why he hadn't just stayed in bed all day. He was freezing cold, his hair was plastered to his face, clothes had become one with his skin, and he was hungry. He wasn't sure what time it really was, the temperature hadn't changed at all since he had left several hours before, and he was sure that it was too early for lunch.

Sure, that is, until a voice sounded from beside him.

"…Daydreaming instead of actually getting things done, hm?"

The sound had caused him to jump out of his thoughts of a hot meal, Angeru raising an amused brow as he sighed.

"You scared the Hell out of me."

"It'd have been scarier if I had a knife, I assure you." Zakkusu blinked as Angeru offered a thermos to him. Not seeming too happy with such a comment he accepted, looking somewhat less bristled when the hot chocolate warmed his system. Hot cocoa. Angeru was spoiling him.

"Today really blows, Angeru. You realize that I'm the only soul out here in this, right?" He scooted so that he was under the umbrella the other had brought along with him, the action seeming worthless considering how soaked he really was. "It's cold, and I'm wet…"

"You're getting me wet." Ah, Angeru. Unaffected by his whining, like always.

"Can we go home now?"

"Would you rather do mountains of paperwork for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, please." He'd put on his 'you-know-this-is-too-cute-for-you-to-say-no-to' face as was batting his eyelashes and everything. Angeru was obviously thankful that they were the only ones on the street.

Maybe it was because he too was sick of the rain and the gray. Maybe it was because the way Zakkusu was looking at him he appeared to be a soaked, homeless puppy. Maybe he just wanted someone ELSE to sign, papers, he wasn't totally sure. Whatever the reason, it caused him to cave in, nodding and moving back to the direction he came. To Zakkusu this was more than some wordless action, it had been full of words, really.

Words that only he could hear.

--

Reviews are love.

Depending on reviews and whatnot, I'm not sure if I'll make this an actual continuous story. This may remain a oneshot.


End file.
